


lies solace in the void

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Createcember 2020, Eristine, F/F, F/M, Headcanon: meg killed herself after LND, megstine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: Erik and Meg are closer than they've ever been before after Christine dies
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Meg Giry, Erik | Phantom of the Opera & Meg Giry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	lies solace in the void

**Author's Note:**

> written for createcember 2020 day 23: connection

A masked composer kneels on the rough timbers of a pier, staring down at the figure lying limp in his arms. She wears a dress of lush feathers, dyed a blue that seems out of place and ethereal among the grime and ash of Coney Island. Across her ribs, a dull brown-crimson stain mars the elegant fabric, the only sign that she is not merely sleeping. Her lipstick is smudged, traces of the dye now perched on the man’s own bloated lips. There is another man there, too, uncomfortably shifting from side to side. The child clings to his mother’s cold hand, and suddenly the edge of the pier seems so easy to cross over. Beyond that thin railing, already half-collapsed, lies solace in the void. The Phantom slowly, almost unknowingly, loosens his grip on the pile of curls and quills, and slides closer to the side, inch by splintered inch. Taking one last look at his muse, his angel, he sees another slim figure, dressed in a pale, washed-out blue outfit, standing at the opposite end of the pier. She is turned away from him, staring off towards the vast ocean to the east.

This girl belongs here on Coney Island. Broken, disillusioned with life, no stranger to the darkest sides of men. Ten years of doing anything to further her career has transformed her from an innocent ballerina to a scandalously risqué showgirl, but her heart still yearns for the delicate violets of her youth, not the shimmering sequins of Phantasma. She gazes at the horizon — at Paris — and seems to change subtly, morphing from cold, crumbling confusion to tearful bargaining, leaning out closer and closer to the blissful knives of foam-capped waves.

Meg Giry takes one last look at Christine’s lifeless corpse and locks eyes with the Phantom. In an instant both can plainly read the other’s grief and in unison they turn to see little Gustave reach out to Raoul. Two sets of footsteps echo into the night and Coney Island seems different because of it, moving on from that dramatic refuge that a composer and dancer both found such belonging in.

Two figures fall into the spray at once, the splashes harmonizing with each other in a twisted mockery of the music that connected them. The curtain is closed on Phantasma, falling shut one final time. His reign has come to an end.


End file.
